<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young And Menace by Itssilverbrich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127586">Young And Menace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich'>Itssilverbrich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime Logic Baby, BAMF Yuuri | Gloria, Champion Gloria is the Demon Queen, Finally I Am Free, Friendship is the trade secret, Gen, Gloria Chill, Gloria has Violent Urges thank goodness she lives in a world where she can use that to her advantage, Gloria tears her newfound brother apart in a pokemon battle to avoid small talk: the movie, Half-Siblings, I never got how that worked but whateves Im using it, Pokemon Battles, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Victor is a nerd and i love him, Video Game Mechanics, rip to Haunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving an email, Gloria waits for her half brother at the airport.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aceburn | Cinderace &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Fuwante | Drifloon &amp; Masaru | Victor, Masaru | Victor &amp; Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young And Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SIBLINGS, SIBLINGS, SIBLINGS<br/>THIS IS MY SISTER<br/>THIS IS MY BROTHER<br/>WE ARE SIBLINGS AND WE CARE FOR EACH OTHER<br/>EVERYTHING WE OWN<br/>WE ALWAYS SHARE<br/>BECAUSE WE ARE SIBLINGS AND WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR</p><p>i have procrastinated on this for like probably a year, why am i like this<br/>Anywho, enjoy me trying to meld anime pokemon battles with game pokemon battles, byyyyyyyyye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gloria had never left Galar. Not really.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Some people said the Isle of Armor counted but she begged to differ. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her mom had always wanted to go to Unvoa and try the food but she never had. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria had been certain her father had stayed in the region but…..</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had a brother, a half brother, who was from the region Sinnoh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her father had left his family too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he left, he broke his mother’s heart and gave him a predictable name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor, you know, like victory? Her father apparently had a theme when it came to naming.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victory, Glory. Victor, Gloria. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She would hate him if he hadn’t been so eager to know her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor, as far as she could tell from the emails, was a people pleaser. He had debated for a while if to contact her once he had her email. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had felt pushed to reach out to Gloria once she became champion, knowing their father may show up and dash any chance Victor had of meeting his sister.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least, so he claimed. To be honest, no one else had claimed to be Gloria’s sibling since she became champion but she was a little cynical.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And maybe, just maybe, she wanted to believe that man had only ‘loved’ her mother.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yet here Gloria stood at the airport, glancing around for a grey woolen beanie wearing burnette. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare glanced up at his trainer, noting how her leg bounced in place with a nervous buzz of energy. The Scorbunny reached up with his little paw, patting on her hip in an attempt to be comforting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria looked down at her partner before smiling, ruffling his fur in thanks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah’m fane, Flare,” Gloria said quietly. “Just… ah little apprehensive.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her pinkish red eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who would look like her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gloria!” came an excitable voice, pulling the champion’s attention to a boy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked actually a lot more like her than she expected but then again, they both looked a lot like their old man. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was bundled up warmly, probably not used to the slightly more chilly air of Galar than Sinnoh. His eyes shimmered a dark purple and his face was covered with a braces wearing grin and an array of freckles. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria smiled despite herself and stepped forward, noting the drifloon trailing behind him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Victor,” she greeted, extending an arm for a handshake. “It’s nice ta put ah name ta ah fa-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was interrupted by Victor scooping her up into a hug, lifting her a few inches off the ground. Gloria sputtered in surprise, not expecting the strength or affection of Victor. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gloria!” Victor cheered. “Ah must say, ya ahre shorter than Ah expected! Oh, it is so nace ta meetcha!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Victor,” she wheezed. “Ah’d like ta breathe whale gettin’ ta know ya.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor released Gloria with a shower of apologies, his drifloon hovering closer to Flare. Flare stared at the ghost type, frowning as it seemed to purposely hover just above eye level. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare decided he did not like the drifloon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is mah partner, Haunt!” Victor motioned to the pokemon, beaming at the creepy balloon shaped thing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> °This is Flare, he’s mah number one pokemon.” Gloria beamed at her pokemon, ruffling his red head fur. The rabbit like pokemon preened under her hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor gasped and knelt before the pokemon, eyes sparkling with wonder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ya cinderace! And in such good condition too! Ah’ve only seen the pictures! He looks tougher in person!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare puffed out his chest, Haunt looking jealous of the attention turned onto the cinderace.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you feed him? What’s your training like? Did you use a lot of exp candy? What brand?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Gloria chuckles self consciously. “Ya almost as inquisitive as Hop!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor recognizes the misdirection for what it is but accepts it, easing away from the proud bunny pokemon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright then, keep your secrets,” Victor laughs easily, standing. “I would like to get a close inspection of Flare’s battling capabilities as it were. I’m a bit of a researcher but I can stave off my curiosity.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria was nervous. When Gloria was nervous, she got violent. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fortunately, as the Champion, she now had a way to get rid of this energy in a socially acceptable way besides socking the reason for her anxiety and fear in the face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We could battle,” Gloria says with a shrug. “One on One, Flare vs Haunt.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, ah Pokemon Battle? Me vs You?” Victor startled. “Aren’t ya the Champion?! There’s no way Ah’ll win!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The goal isn’t to win, it’s ta understand each othar better,” Gloria shrugged again. “Usually works for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor glanced at Haunt, something passing between the two, before Victor nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria grinned and motioned over to the side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The airport had a small battlefield you could pay to use while waiting but Gym Leaders and the Champion got access free.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t as big as Gloria would have liked but there was no Dynamax spot there and she was only using Flare anyway. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The referee nervously looked between the literal champion and the obvious tourist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both opponents nodded at him before turning back to each other, passionate red meeting vibrant purple. He swallowed before lowering his arm, signaling the battle to begin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Flare, burn em ta ah crisp!” Gloria cried as the cinderace charged forward. “Fire Fang!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t give up the ghost now, Haunt!” Victor also yelled out as his drifloon dashed forward as well. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare gets to Haunt first, mouth wide open to reveal red hot fangs, leaping on top of the sentient balloon and crunching down on Haunt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haunt let out a horrible screech but quickly retaliated, a pinkish light appearing around Flare as he was torn off of Haunt and hurled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gloria thought, her expression grim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haunt’s still standing. Usually the battle’s over by now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Victor who seemed worried but somewhat happy. It made sense. Haunt’s HP was probably frighteningly low but the pokemon was still fighting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What confused her was the lack of commands. Haunt had used Psychic but Victor hadn’t uttered a word.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ah well. Gloria’s face shifted into something darker, a smirk playing on her lips. It’d end quickly all the same. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare looked down at himself as he stood back up, brushing dirt and grime from the battlefield off himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare stopped at a scratch on his arm, something small and insignificant, probably amounting to 5, 10 HP. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Cinderace stared at the fleshwound before looking up at the struggling Haunt. Flare grinned, nose and tail twitching in excitement and interest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Flare, Pyro Ball!” Gloria called, tossing out a small pebble. Flare immediately leapt upon the rock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One, two, three kicks and it was a fireball, burning and hot with the practice and reputation of a professional behind it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare lets out what sounds like the mixture of a cackle and battle cry, sending it flying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haunt doesn’t move, not that’s much time to or room to move to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then Victor screams out, “Now!” and Haunt twirls in the air, just out of harm’s way, leaving a trail of what Gloria could have sworn were hearts in his wake. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare froze, surprised and impressed, before looking back at Glora. The young champion hummed, reaching into her pockets. Only three pebbles left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was no guarantee Victor and Haunt wouldn’t pull the same move again. She had to be smart about this. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While she was wracking her brain for her next move, Haunt swirled back into his standard position before whirling some more, a small train of flames appearing before flinging at the Cinderace.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Flare.” Gloria called out automatically, the pokemon sidestepping the move. It wouldn’t have done much damage but burnt fur smelt awful. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor stared over at the champion, amazed he had spent this along against a trainer of her caliber. He wasn’t expecting to win, of course, but he was amazed that Haunt was handling this battle like a boss!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Flamethrower,” Gloria commanded, putting away her three remaining pebbles. She grinned at Haunt’s low hp and her own pokemon’s certain victory. “Let’s wrap this up.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor shuddered at her face. How could someone look so cool and so scary at the same time? He was not ready for the world of professional battling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flare shared her smile before opening his little mouth, his chest puffed up as fire grew inside of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor’s eyes widened in horror. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Haunt- !” he cried out in warning but it was too late, the flames of Flare already released upon his poor partner. Haunt let out a strangled cry as the flames consumed him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria let out a laugh and a wince, Victor covering his mouth in horror. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The smoke cleared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And….. Haunt was still standing, strings dragging on burnt concrete, smoke and small flames coming off the pokemon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Haunt!” Victor cried in relief. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How…?” Gloria whispered to herself, her confidence stolen for a moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright! Use Shadow Ball!” Victor called out triumphantly, caught up in the relief of Haunt’s survival. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haunt, with a groan, pushed himself up. The Shadow Ball he summoned was surprisingly solid looking and crackled with dark energy as Haunt hurled it like a football towards Flare. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haunt instantly fluttered back down to the ground, Flare letting out a small yelp of surprise as it hit him in the face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gloria looked up at Victor, almost as if she was disappointed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You call that a Shadow Ball?” Gloria chuckled, snapping her fingers with a shake of her head. “THIS, is a Shadow Ball.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Shadow Ball manifested by Flare was big, so big, Flare had to hold it over his head. It sparked with the lingering remnants of flame but clearly composed of Dark energy, a type Haunt happened to be weak to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haunt’s little pinpoints of eyes widened as the mass of crackling shadow was slammed into his weary body, knocking the poor thing out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The referee stepped out from behind his cover, motioning to Gloria. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And the winner is Champion Gloria!” he declared, to the surprise of no one. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Free to move, Victor rushed up to Haunt, scooping the half deflated balloon of soul into his arms. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah no…” he worried his lip, quickly examining his unconscious pokemon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked up at a hand on his shoulder, meeting the gaze of a sheepish Gloria. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ ‘Ey,” she said, Flare resting his feet on her shoulders and crossed arms on her head. “ ‘Ere’s a Nurse Joy, just around the corner. Let’s get 'em looked at, eh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Victor smiled back and nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Haunt floated out of Nurse Joy with a clear pout, glaring at Flare, who leaped off the table and into Gloria’s waiting arms. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry that Ah took it so far,” Gloria chuckled, embarrassed. “Maybe ah battle wasn’t tha best of ideas.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah, we had fun, right, Haunt?” The drifloon let out a trill in agreement. “Besides, it’s not like we didn’t put up ah fight!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That ya did, that ya did,” Gloria hummed and nodded in agreement. “How’d ya dodge our Pyro Ball anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiled and put a finger to his lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Trade secret, Sis.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span></span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Gloria has been Champion for like half a year now<br/>-She has been to Isle of Armor but not Crown Tundra yet<br/>-Once she does,<br/>- :)<br/>-legends are attracted to legends<br/>-Haunt and Flare have a rivalry<br/>-Eternatus would kill for Gloria and Victor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>